Blame
by cherry blossom rain
Summary: Djaq gets hurt and hears something Will doesn't plan on. how will he explain THAT. Will and Djaq fluff. probably 3 to 5 chapters.after first season. i don't get bbc on my tv. wah.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas and my limitless imagination.

Cherryblossomrain

* * *

Chapter 1:

"I blame you."

"Why? I'm not the one who tripped and fell down that hill." Will Scarlet pushed his mop of brown hair out of his face. "Are you alright?"

The Saracen woman next to him glared. Djaq hated the amount of attention they all paid to her, because she was a girl.

"I am fine." she leaned back against the stone wall and winced. Will's blue eyes narrowed.

"Djaq…"

"I'm fine." she paused, "and it _is_ your fault."

"What? Why?"

"I fell down that stupid hill but you did not have to come and get me. Now we are both stuck in this country jail."

"Oh. Yeah."

Djaq settled her back more comfortably against the stones. She winced. The slope had been quite rocky and her back was probably scraped up. But she was not about to look weak around "one of the lads," as Robin called them. Even if it was just Will. She winced again, then suddenly began to dig in the medicine pouch at her waist. As she turned away, Will, who had been watching her with some interest, got a look at her back.

"Djaq!" he yelped. Will had seen the small reddish stain that was beginning to soak through her shirt.

"What?"

"You're- you're bleeding!"

"I am fine!" she turned to look at him and stopped. His face held such a genuine look of fear and concern that she instantly felt bad for snapping. "It's not that bad." she smiled. Will nodded, but he still looked worried.

"Are you sure…"

"Yes. I am perfectly fine."

"It looks rather bad…"

"I have had worse…"

"When you say worse… do you mean…"

"Worse. Trust me."

"Alright, if you say so, but…"

Djaq was starting to lose patience. "You want to help? Here." she handed him a small clay jar.

"…"

"Put it on my back."

"What!" he stuttered "but… your shirt… and…"

Djaq smiled wryly. "You have seen me without my shirt once, Will Scarlet, twice will not kill you."

"But…!"

"if you don't, it will get infected."

"Alright, but-"

There was a crash as a stone wall was smashed in. will put his arm around Djaq to shield her from the shrapnel. Djaq ignored it. She was feeling a bit odd anyways. Robin Hood, Allan and Little John came through the remains of the wall. Will moved his arm away and grinned sheepishly.

"I told you they would come."

"Yes, but they would have come earlier if you had been free to go get them."

Will shrugged.

Outside of town, they group met with Much and Marion. Much looked uncomfortable and was trying to explain to a rather annoyed Robin why she was there. Djaq smiled at Marion and waved. After a brief conversation with Robin, Marion came over to talk with Djaq.

"You look tired"

"Yes, well, a few hours in a boring jail can do that," Djaq smiled and glanced at the men around her, "and being with them always. So why are you here?"

"I was just giving Robin some information on a silver shipment he asked for." they had started to walk back towards camp, talking happily amongst themselves. Djaq noticed that her back was hurting more, but ignored it and continued to talk. Church bells rang in the distance.

"Oh!" Marion exclaimed "I have to go. My father's waiting for me. Bye Robin, bye everyone!" she took off down a path in the direction of her house. Robin looked after her for a moment, but continued to walk.

Djaq was feeling positively lightheaded now and began to lag behind. Will and Allan dropped back to walk with her. They talked and joked as usual, but Djaq had the feeling that she was being watched. As they neared the clearing, she felt dizzy. Just as the outlaws' camp came into view through the trees, Djaq felt her knees buckle and she sank to the leaf- littered ground.

Allan shouted for the others. Little John picked her up and began to carry her into camp. Will tried to help, but his usually clear mind was clouded with one thought: is she ok.

They placed Djaq on a blanket near the fire and everyone went back to their usual business. Will sat down nearby. He would watch over her.

-zzz-

When Djaq awoke, the sun was setting, but the first thing she noticed was not the sun. It was Will Scarlet. He was sitting a few feet away. Looking at her. She blinked.

"It's almost night and you still have a low fever. You should go back to sleep."

"Oh, are you a doctor now?" she sat up quickly and her head began to spin. He smiled. It was infuriating. Maybe he was right though.

Djaq lay back down and her eyes grew heavy. She noticed, as she began to doze, that her back had been bandaged. _I'll have to ask about that,_ she thought.

Her mind began to drift._ Was that will's voice? What was he saying? _Althoughshe was almost asleep, Djaq could have sworn shehad just heard someone whisper "Sleep well, my love."

* * *

A/N: so, I'm not sure I like the title. I want anyone with an idea for a title to put it in a review and send away! I will pick the one I like the best. I'll probably list them all, but sorry if I forget.  


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2! (Finally, right?) I decided to title the chapters so the rest will have titles. Sort of. Well, just keep reading. Pleez. 

Disclaimer: I do not own BBC or Robin Hood or any of the characters, though [insert fangirly desire here.

* * *

Chapter 2: in which there is an awkward conversation and someone is stunned

Djaq had been up and walking for a week or so now. Those exasperating men had not let her do any hard work or heavy lifting. They hardly let her do _anything at all. _The cut had been shallow, so her back was almost healed and could go without bandages now. Djaq had yet to tackle the question of who had bandaged it in the first place or, more importantly, the other question.

It had been bothering her for some time. As hard as she had tried to think it through, only one answer appeared. Will. _Best to just shut it out, focus on other things. Ignore it. _Djaq had told herself this many times over the last week. It was almost like a manta. But she was going insane. _Best to ask the easiest question first. But who to ask? Much._ They didn't always get along so well, so djaq knew he would give a straight answer.

"Much."

"…yes?" much looked up from his cooking fire warily.

"Who bandaged my back?"

"What? ...well, you did. Yesterday."

"No, before that. The first time."

"…um…" much looked away, back at his food. That was not usually a good sign

"What?"

"Um…little john did." he sounded as if he hardly believed his own words, a sure sign.

"Much, why do you lie to me?" djaq was a bit annoyed.

Much took one look at her face and relented. Djaq could have as quick a temper as robin when she was in this kind of mood. And she could make a poison as surely as medicine. Much knew he didn't want to see the wrong end of _that_.

"… Will …Scarlett… bandaged your back." once much started talking, he was hard to stop. "Allan wanted to and was looking daggers at him the whole time… the rest of us were… um… getting wood and… things" he looked up )to see if he was dead or could continue living) and found djaq standing with quite a funny look on her face.

"Oh… what are you making?" her attention was suddenly fixated on the bubbling pot of… whatever it was.

The two of them talked amiably until the others returned from their hunting trips. Will, Allan, and john had all really been out hunting. Robin's version of "hunting" was to go visit Marion. Men. She had pretended to be one for years, but still could not understand them. Djaq looked over to see if they had caught anything and caught Will staring at her. He looked away when she saw, blushing slightly. Djaq rolled her eyes as if it didn't bother her.

"Did you catch anything?" she asked the group. Two rabbits and a bird were set down in front of her by a sulky-looking Allan. A rather small bird. She picked it up and looked at Allan. Djaq examined the bird theatrically, turning her head this way and that as if to get a better view. Finally she said:

"We are supposed to eat this? I can hardly see it!"

"Hey!" Allan shouted, "I caught that!"

"I should have known. Did you catch the rabbits too?"

"Yes, I did! And a right good chase they gave me too! I had to run-"

"I caught the rabbits." will was standing behind her. He had started to prepare one of the rabbits. Djaq had not seen him move and was surprised to hear his voice from behind her.

"Of course. Allan couldn't catch a fever." she turned to look at Will. He wouldn't meet her eyes. _I guess the second question should be asked sooner rather than later. _Djaq thought sullenly._ But later, not now._

-zzz-

Throughout dinner, Djaq was thinking furiously. She hardly tasted the stew (daily special: rabbit, almost-enough potato and a few miscellaneous roots). By the end, her mind had not been able to form any sort of plan. This was unhelpful. Very. She supposed she should just wait for an opportunity to present itself. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, of course, one did.

"Your turn for the dishes, mate!" said a rather too happy Allan to Will. Will picked the stack up and headed through the trees in the direction of the stream. Djaq, with no prior planning, had not put her plate onto the stack. She was still holding it, thinking, when she realized that this was it. Her opportunity.

"I'll go and give my plate to Will, I guess." she said with a glance at her plate. The group nodded and went back to their conversation.

_They notice so little. _Djaq thought as she walked away from camp._ Not that I'm complaining._

-z-

"Hey, you forgot one!" Djaq walked up and dropped the plate in front of Will.

"Oh." he washed it quickly and without looking at her.

"What is wrong with you?"

"What? Oh, nothing. I'm fine" Djaq had heard that enough to know he was lying.

"Really?" she paused, took a deep breath. "Hey, Will… I, um… have to ask you about something."

He stood up and turned around to look her in the eye. He had been expecting this. Not that he was ready for it. "Alright."

"Well, I could have been dreaming, or it could have been the fever… but, I… thought I heard you say…" her voice trailed off. Her resolve wavered, but it was too late to turn back now. It took all of her courage just to speak those last two words, "… my love."

The effect was immediate. Will looked away, then looked back nervously. "I… um…er…well, you see, I…" he suddenly wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her.

Djaq's mind could not even register. _What? Did I miss something? What is going on? _She thought, then …_not unpleasant, I guess…_

As suddenly as it had happened, his lips left hers, his hand slipped off her waist, and Will Scarlett walked away.

"What in hell?" Djaq murmured under her breath, bewildered. She stood, shocked, for a moment then picked up the dishes and walked back to camp.

-zzz-

Much moved quickly behind a tree and out of the way of a rather distracted looking Will. An upset-looking Djaq pushed by a minute later, carrying a stack of clean dishes. Robin had been wondering what was taking them so long and much had been sent to find out. He had seen everything.

* * *

So, how do you like it? Please review. Flames welcome. Constructive criticism only, don't be mean.

wooooo!

cherryblossomrain


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me so long. Christmas and all, you know. Plus, I have UBD (this would be Useless Blob Disorder). Haha.

So, guys, what is UP? I've only got two suggestions for new titles. Everyone seems to like Blame, so I might keep it, but still. Here are the suggestions so far:

From drizzt-d: Displays of Affection, or Almost Enough Potato

I don't think she was serious about that last one. Anyways…

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! do not sue. (Why is it that we have to put this in every chapter anyways? if we don't own them in chapter one, is there any reason to expect we would in any other chapter?)

* * *

Chapter 3 in which a plot fails and a great many people are stunned

When much returned to camp he could tell something was different. The group was still talking, but two people seemed to be ignoring one another. Guess who? Much sat down next to Robin.

"What happened out there?" Robin hissed with a glance at Djaq and Will. Djaq was unusually quiet and looked a bit stunned, like a deer in headlights. Will was visibly agitated and fighting hard not to show it.

"I'll tell you later." Much answered in a whisper.

-zzz-

"I'm tired." Djaq said, hiding a yawn behind her hand. "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." She walked to the edge of camp and curled up in the large mass of blankets that was her bed. Djaq rolled over and was asleep in an instant.

Will caught himself looking at her and decided he should turn in too. The day had been long and full of… difficulties. It would be nice to forget it all for a while.

"g'night"

"You too Will?" little john laughed at the look on Allan's face as he said it.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted." Will smiled and climbed under his own blankets. (No one noticed, but they had moved a few feet further away from Djaq's bed.)

Little john looked at Allan. "Are we all that boring?"

"What?" Allan said

"You looked like a mother cat."

"Just wondering what's wrong with him, that's all."

"About that..." said Robin, turning to look at Much. "What the hell happened back there?"

"Well…" and Much told them of what had passed in the forest that afternoon. When he finished, they were all silent, until Allan asked:

"Could you hear what they were saying?"

"No. Djaq looked pretty angry though."

"She probably hates him."

"Yeah."

"That will not work for us." Robin said, reminding the other three why he was the leader. "We have to fix it. Who will talk to them?"

It was, after a period of hushed arguing, decided that Robin would talk to Will and John would talk to Djaq. Robin because he was the leader, and John because he was the only one to have had a successful relationship (sort of) and because Marion was traveling. "The Talk," as it was called, was scheduled for the next afternoon.

-zzz-

They had all just finished eating, well, they had called it lunch, when it happened.

"I'll do the dishes!" Allan called. Will was confused. Djaq was a little scared. What was he, possessed? Much, declaring that he didn't trust Allan not to wreck the few dishes they had, followed. Silence.

"We're out of wood." Little John commented as he threw the last piece on the fire.

"Why don't you go get some, then." Replied Robin. It sounded fake, scripted. Will and Djaq glanced at each other worriedly. (The whole exchange was, in fact, scripted. Robin had written it up the night before in a fit of "cleverness.")

"Djaq, go help him." Robin said.

"Me? Why don't you go." Djaq shot back.

Robin glared.

Djaq glared back.

He glared more.

Djaq rolled her eyes. "Fine, if no one else will." The plan was working perfectly.

-zzz-

As soon as they were a good distance away, Djaq stopped.

"Little John." He turned around and looked at her uncertainly. She continued to speak. "What is going on? Everyone is acting suspicious." little john sat down on a fallen log.

"We heard what happened… and, um… look; we don't want you to hate Will." John sighed. Why was this his job? Djaq looked at him incredulously.

"Hate… Will…" then she burst out laughing. She laughed so hard that she had to sit down on the same fallen log to keep from collapsing altogether. Little John was confused. Once the laughter subsided, Djaq attempted to explain herself to john's stunned look.

"I don't hate Will. I was surprised, sure, but I don't hate him. I probably should have expected it, really, considering the discussion. And-"

"What were you talking about anyways?"

"You don't… know."

"Much was too far away to hear." they had planned not to give away who exactly had heard, but it was too late now. Little John shrugged.

"Much. That explains so much." she realized where the conversation had ended up. "You don't need to know. What was said isn't important at all."

Little john knew enough about women to let the subject drop. They gathered as much wood as they could carry and headed back to camp.

-- meanwhile--

As soon as the others were a good distance away, Robin turned his harsh gaze on Will Scarlett.

"So, I hear you kissed Djaq. Why?" Robin's straightforward manner stunned Will. How could he answer that?

"Uhm… yeah, I guess."

"You guess? Either you kissed her, or you didn't!" Robin shouted, gesturing to both sides as if presenting a choice.

"Well, I did, but…"

"So you did then. Why?"

"I… it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Romantic. That's what you get for listening to your mum's stories as a lad."

"My mum's stories were fine!" will said angrily, then saddened. "Djaq hates me, doesn't she?"

"And well she should! We took her into the group under the condition that this" robin waved his arms to the air. "would not happen."

"I can't help it…"

"Well, learn to help it! If your little problem splits up this group, I swear I'll-"

"Fine." Will growled. He stomped out of the clearing just as Djaq and Little John returned with the firewood.

Djaq looked at Little John questioningly. John was scowling. He started towards Robin. Only the return of Much and Allan saved robin from whatever it was the big man had been thinking.

* * *

oooh, decent among the ranks. just kidding. And Will even got a little mad. Things are going to get a bit more interesting around there, that's for sure.

Sorry it took me so long, everyone. I will post chapter 4 as soon as I can and I really mean it this time. Chapter 5 might take a bit longer. Major writers block. I woke up at like 1 in the morning and wrote about a paragraph. It is going s l o w l y. I swear I will finish, though.

Wow. Was that a rant, or what? Please review. Constructive, that would be CONSTRUCTIVE, criticism welcome. Thanks for reading.

cherryblossomrain


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is! So, this will be the last chapter for a while because my easily distracted brain has fallen into a lapse and I can't think of the next one. I have ideas, but no word flow. I'm going to sit down and watch the entire first season in one shot one of these days. That should help me write. It is driving me nuts, but enough of my problems. Here is your story:

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Seriously. (Though if I did own some of these actors, I would have to rent closet space from a friend. you know, to keep them in. my closet is full.)

* * *

Chapter 4 in which the problem solves itself, with a little help from those involved

_Where is he?_ thought Djaq worriedly. It was almost dinner and Will had still not come back. _Maybe he'll come back for the food. He has to eat, right?_ He stuffed a roll into one of her pockets, just in case. The food was going fast.

-zzz-

After dinner (bread and cheese tonight, thankfully no dishes) the group began to talk. Djaq was distracted. She couldn't stop thinking of Will and felt as if she was about to explode. Being Djaq, she decided to take matters into her own hands.

"I'm going for a walk." Djaq announced and walked off into the forest. _If he's not coming back, then I'm going to look for him._

-zzz-

As soon as Djaq was out of earshot, discussion of "the talk" began.

"So how did it go?" asked Allan.

"We all know how _Robin's_ talk went." little john growled.

"Ok, yeah, we do," agreed Much. "Robin, what did you say?"

"Nothing." Robin sounded innocent. The others glared. "At least, nothing he didn't deserve."

Little John growled and shot a dangerous look at their leader.

"They are going to split this group up!"

"It doesn't matter." said Allan, for once being the voice of reason. "We can't change it. How did yours go little john?"

He would never know what made him do it, but little john decided not to tell them.

"She didn't get that mad," he said, with every syllable thinking _Lord, I'm turning into Allan!_

-zzz-

Djaq had been wandering aimlessly for a while. She had no idea where he would be, but she could not stop looking. Djaq realized that the stream was nearby and, noticing for the first time how thirsty she was, headed in that direction. And there he was. She had finally found him.

Will turned as she approached. They stood there for a moment, the Djaq suddenly blurted out "I'm so sorry!"

"Why?" Will looked confused. "It was my fault. I'm just stupid, I guess"

"You're not stupid."

"Yes, I am, because I made you hate me."

"Hate you?" Djaq laughed. "Why would I hate you? I was just surprised, that is all."

'Surprised…?"

"Well, you didn't give me any sort of warning at all. It just… happened. And then you left."

"What kind of warning did you expect?"

"I don't know! You could have said can I kiss you… or… or something!"

"Did you honestly expect me to say that?" Will was fighting laughter just to get the words out. It occurred to Djaq just how absurd that sounded. And, suddenly, they were both laughing, holding on to each other to stay standing, and finally, collapsing onto the ground in a fit of mirth. When at last the two could catch their breath, they looked around. The sun was nearly set.

"We should get back." Will said, a touch of resentment in his voice. He stood up and put out a hand to help Djaq. She smiled and took his hand.

"Don't get used to it" she said, half jokingly. Will was euphoric, just from the knowledge that she didn't hate him. That she might even like him. They headed back to camp, holding hands and walking slowly, extending the moment as long as they could.

They arrived at the edge of camp all too soon. There was only a thin layer of trees between them and everyone. Both stopped.

"What should we say?" Will asked.

"I don't think we should tell them just yet."

"Why?" Will looked at Djaq questioningly. Then he thought about it. "You're right. Robin would be upset and they don't really need to know."

"Of course I'm right. Wait a few minutes before you come." Djaq kissed his cheek, then walked into the clearing. Will could hear then welcoming her back, asking where she'd been. He smiled. Nothing would split this group. He took a last moment to bask in his newfound joy, counted to ten and entered camp.

* * *

so cute and fluffy, aren't they? you know, you could probably end it right there. however, i'm not going to. i swear i'll finish it! 

please review. and please nothing along the lines of " i hate you for not updating faster." or any like that. my life is busy. i try. that's the best i can do. :)


End file.
